


The Story of Guardians

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: And it's fun to play with, Bunny needs hope, Jack is more important than you think, M/M, Manny is insecure, My headcannon on why Bunny is so sad, Nightlight can talk!, Nightlight has a dirty mind, Pitch is a dick and loves it, Sad, Sometimes it's on purpose, When a parent goes away for too long, sometimes you can't reconize them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of the Guardians, each chapter will be about a specific Guardian. Their backstory or some tidbit of their life. Tags will be added as needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bunny's Life (Part 1)

"Catch me if you can Sara!" the white-furred Pooka called over his shoulder.

"I'll get you Gavin! Just you wait and see!" the brown female chasing him called, running even faster.

The male Pooka just laughed and increased his pace as well, keeping in front of the other without even trying.

"Gavin look out!" Sara said, coming to a sudden halt.

"That's not gonna work this time Sara!" Gavin called back, running full tilt. He didn't see the cliff that served as a diving point into the pond below.

"Aw come on, giving up already?" Gavin taunted, "I thought you were-" he was suddenly cut off as he fell off the cliff.

"Gavin!" Sara screeched, "Help, someone help!"

Suddenly a gray blur shot past Sara and ran up to the cliff, stopping for a moment to see where Gavin had fallen and then hurtled over the edge.

Sara ran around the side where Pookas exited the pond. The gray Pooka was climbing out of the pond with Gavin's limp form in his arms.

"Is he okay?" Sara asked, clearly worried.

The gray Pooka ignored her and turned Gavin onto his side, rubbing his back to help him cough up any water he had inhaled during his unplanned swim.

Gavin coughed up water for five minutes. When he was done he leaned back against his rescuer and closed his eyes, exhausted.

"Gavin, Gavin are you okay?" Sara asked, leaning over him.

"I'm fine sis, just tired," Gavin mumbled.

"Oi, show pony, ya need to get up. I have work to do and you need to get some rest, in a proper nest," the gray Pooka said, gently shaking Gavin.

"But you're so comfy!" Gavin protested, snuggling closer to his rescuer.

He shot a look to Sara, asking _Is he always like this?_ with his eyes.

Resigned, Sara nodded.

"Hey, Snowflake, get up," he said, a little more forcefully.

Slowly Gavin stood up, turning to face his rescuer as he did.

"Gavin Snowharea," he said, sticking his paw out to the other Pooka, "This kill-joy here is my sister Sara, we came from the North Pole tribe."

"E. Aster Bunnymund," the gray Pooka said, taking the offered paw, "My da is tribe leader around here."

"So that's why you're such a stick in the mud," Gavin said casually.

"Excuse me?" Aster asked, affronted. This simply was not how one treated the one who just saved them from drowning in a pond.

"Yeah Kangaroo, I can sense it. Your goody-two-shoes vibe is totally messing with my mind, making me want to obey all your little rules. It totally clashes with my go-with-the-flow awesomeness vibe," Gavin said, poking at Aster.

"Gavin!" Sara admonished, embarrassed by her brother's behavior. "I'm so sorry Aster; Gavin's mind doesn't seem to be connecting to his mouth today."

"Is that a problem? I'm just telling the truth," Gavin said, leaning back against a nearby tree.

Aster just stared at the other Pooka for a moment, then started to laugh, "You certainly are something aren't ya?" he asked, looking Gavin over.

"One of a kind," Gavin said, puffing out his chest proudly, "And don't you dare forget it!"

"I gotta help my da welcome some new arrivals from the African tribe. See ya around," Aster said, turning to leave.

"Maybe next time you can teach me to swim instead of having to rescue me Kangaroo," Gavin said, waving at Aster as he left.

He turned to his sister. "Let's go back to our den, drowning can really take a lot out of a person," he said, yawning widely.

Sara blinked and followed her brother. "Hold on a second. What was that?" she asked, stopping in front of Gavin, "A minute ago it looked like Aster was about to bite your head off and now he's offering you swimming lessons. Did I miss something?"

Gavin laughed at his sister's confused expression, "It's a guy thing Sar, you'll never understand. Now, I'm going to our den, are you coming or not?" He walked around his sister, heading for their den. Sara stalked after him muttering about _'stupid boys with stupid ideas and stupid guy things.'_

* * *

"Aster!" Gavin shrieked, jumping onto the taller Pooka's back and covering his eyes with his paws.

"Oi Snowflake," Aster responded, reaching behind him and tickling the snow-white Pooka until he released Aster.

"That was unfair! You know I'm really ticklish!" Gavin protested, pouting as Aster turned around to face him.

"And jumping on me from behind was?" Aster asked, raising an eyebrow at Gavin.

"Good point," Gavin conceded, "What are we doing today? Swimming or exploring?"

"I want to show you something," Aster said, "Follow me." Aster turned and went down on all fours, to go faster. Gavin laughed and followed his friend.

"We're here!" Aster said, stopping and standing back on his hind legs.

"Where are we? I haven't been in this part of the Warren before," Gavin said, looking around.

"I call it 'Easter Central.' It's where the Easter eggs of the world are made and painted," Aster said, walking up to one of the large stone eggs that stood on the edge of the river of paint.

"This place is amazing," Gavin said, dipping a paw in the river. When he drew his paw back, it was covered in brilliant shades of yellow and red.

"That's what I said when my da brought me here for the first time. I was so excited I fell in the river," Aster said with a chuckle.

Gavin laughed out loud, the image of a young Aster in his head, the young buck dripping all the colors of the rainbow.

"It's not that funny Gavin," Aster protested.

"You're right Kangaroo. It's way funnier," Gavin said between bouts of laughter, doubled over.

"Right, so is this," Aster said casually.

Before Gavin could ask what he meant, Aster pushed him into the river.

Gavin burst to the surface of the river, and swam to the side. "Not cool Kangaroo!" Gavin protested, trying to wring the color out of his ears.

Now Aster was doubled over with laughter, clutching at his sides. One of the large stone eggs came over to make sure that Gavin was okay. Seeing that he was, the egg walked back over to it's post, watching over the un-blossomed Easter eggs.

Gavin smirked and walked up to Aster and wrapped his arms around the unsuspecting Pooka in a hug, covering his gray fur with the same colors that soaked Gavin's snow white fur.

"Oi Snowflake, what was that for?" Aster asked, his laughter dying down.

"You hurt my feelings," Gavin pouted up at Aster.

"I'm sorry Snowflake. Here, maybe this will make up for it," Aster said, wrapping his arms around Gavin in return and leaning down, kissing the smaller Pooka in his grasp.

Gavin gasped, then melted into the kiss. Aster softly nibbled on his lower lip, asking for entrance, which Gavin happily gave. Their tongues danced for a time that neither thought was long enough, both reveling in the taste of the other.

Aster pulled back a bit, earning a small whine from Gavin, even though both were panting for breath.

"What was that?" Gavin asked when he got his breath back.

"Something that should have happened a long time ago," Aster said, resting his forehead against Gavin's. "Our first kiss."

"Just making sure," Gavin said, looking up into Aster's eyes, a cocky grin on his face, "Took you long enough."

"What am I gonna do with you?" Aster sighed, exasperated.

"How about this?" Gavin asked, leaning in for another kiss.

"I think I agree to that plan," Aster said when Gavin pulled away. "Now come on. We both need a swim in the pond, to get this dye out of our fur; if it dries we'll have to cut it off to get rid of the dye."

"I don't know, I think I like you better this way," Gavin said, looking Aster over, "Makes you look, wilder."

"Pond, now," Aster said, pointing back towards the center of the Warren.

"Sir, yes sir," Gavin said, saluting Aster and marching back towards the pond.

Aster rolled his eyes and followed the other Pooka, his boyfriend.

* * *

"Okay, what happened?" Sara asked, confronting Gavin as soon as he set foot back in their shared den.

"Aster pushed me in the dye river," Gavin said, making his way to his nest and flopping down on it.

"And?" Sara asked, leaning over her brother.

"And what? That's all that happened," Gavin said looking up at his sister.

"That's a lie and you know it, what really happened?" Sara asked, sitting on the nest next to Gavin.

"He kissed me," Gavin said, smiled up at her.

"No!" Sara gasped, wide eyed.

"Yes! I swear on the Moon, E. Aster Bunnymund kissed me!" Gavin said, sitting up next to his sister.

"What was it like?"

"Amazing, he was so gentle and sweet...there really aren't enough words in the world to describe it," Gavin said dreamily, laying back down and staring at the ceiling.

Sara was quiet for a moment, "Well, it took him long enough," she said finally.

Gavin laughed, "That's what I said."

* * *

"Are you sure? This, this means forever?" Gavin asked softly, looking down at Aster, who was on one knee in front of him.

"Of course I am Snowflake. I've loved you since I pulled you out of that pond the day we met and I've loved you ever since. I want forever, I want you, I want a family, I love you Gavin," Aster said, still on one knee.

Gavin's eyes were filled with tears, "Yes, yes, yes," he said, kneeling down in front of Aster and throwing his arms around Aster's neck.

Aster smiled, and put the bracelet on Gavin's wrist. "I love ya Snowflake."

"I love you too Kangaroo," Gavin said, giving Aster a deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

"Nervous?" Sara asked, standing behind her brother.

"A little bit," Gavin confessed, "Is that bad?"

"No, I was nervous on my wedding day too. But you know what helped me?" Sara asked, coming forward to stand next to Gavin.

"What?" Gavin asked, adjusting his outfit.

"Mom came into the room, she didn't say anything, just looked at me, and right before I left, she put her paw on my shoulder, looked me straight in the eye, and said 'I believe in you.' And that was all it took, I knew no matter what, she would always have my back, she would always be there for me. And I know what she would do the same for you. But since she's not here, I guess I'll have to do," Sara said, putting her paw on Gavin's shoulder.

"I miss her Sara, I miss all of them," Gavin said, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I miss them too Gavin," Sara said, leaning into her brother.

"Do you think Dad would approve of Aster?"

Sara laughed, "Dad never thought anyone was good enough for his babies, now come on. Your Prince Charming awaits."

Gavin straightened up, "Let's go."

* * *

"Aster? What's wrong?" Gavin asked, sitting up in the nest, one paw covering his slightly bulging stomach.

"Nothing Gavin, go back to sleep, I'll be back in a moment," Aster said, running a paw through Gavin's soft fur.

Gavin nodded sleepily and lay back down, falling back to sleep quickly.

Aster left the room and made his way into their living room. "What do you want North? I need to get back to Gavin," Aster said, facing the large man.

"We need an answer Bunny. He won't stay gone for long, Manny has shown us that much, we'll need your help if we're going to defeat him."

"But if I go with you, I won't be able to see Gavin anymore; I won't see the kits when they're born. I can't do that to my family, North. Imagine if I was asking you to do the same with Katherine," Aster said, sitting down heavily on the couch.

"I know it will be hard, but if you don't do this, he will win. Everything you've worked for will be for nothing," North said, putting a hand on Aster's shoulder, "Just think about it."

"Think about what?" a new voice asked.

"Gavin! I thought you were asleep," Aster said, bolting up and leading Gavin to sit down on the couch.

"It was too cold without you. What's going on Aster?" Gavin asked, looking between his mate and North, "Don't lie to me, I know something's wrong."

"Aster has been chosen to be the next Guardian," North said.

"That's great Aster, why didn't you tell me before?" Gavin asked, turning to his mate.

"Tell him what happen if I accept North," Aster said, wrapping his arm around Gavin's shoulder.

"If Aster were to join us, and become a Guardian...he would not be able to see you or kits," North said softly.

"What? Why?" Gavin asked, looking between Aster and North.

"He would have to leave everything from his previous life behind, and focus fully on his duties as a Guardian. It's the only way."

"Aster, you can't go. I...I need you here, the kits need you," Gavin said, clinging to his mate as if he was the only thing keeping him there.

"I'm not going anywhere Snowflake, don't worry," Aster said, "Go back to bed, I'll be there in a minute."

Gavin nodded and slowly stood up, leaving the room and making his way to their bedroom.

"I can't leave him North, now we have to go back to bed. You can see yourself out."

North watched Aster as he left. He shook his head sadly, Manny had told him this would happen, and he dreaded the consequences of Aster's choice.

* * *

"Aster! Aster help me!" Gavin cried out, pain clear in his voice.

"Gavin! I'm coming!" Aster yelled, fighting the Nightmares even more intently, trying to get to his mate.

Suddenly, the Nightmares disappeared. The Warren was deadly silent, not even a breath of wind broke the quiet. Aster looked around, everyone was dead, no one had survived, no one but him.

"Gavin!" Aster called out, racing back to their den.

As soon as he entered the den, he saw red. Pitch was in the living room, leaning over Gavin's limp body.

"Get away from him Pitch!" Aster yelled his boomerangs out and at the ready.

Pitch turned and smiled at Aster. It was a cold, chilling smile. Then he left, leaving Gavin's limp body lying on the couch where he had stood.

"Gavin! Gavin are you okay?" Aster asked, running up to Gavin and kneeling next to him.

"Aster," Gavin whimpered, lifting his paw and running it along Aster's face, "I'm not gonna make it."

Aster's eyes filled with tears. "Of course you're gonna make it Snowflake. You've made it through worse than this before."

Gavin laughed, even though it clearly pained him. "They're already gone. The kits, I can feel it. And I'm slipping; I'm not going to last much longer Kangaroo."

"I already lost everyone else Gavin, I can't lose you too," Aster said, tears falling freely.

"Go with North, fulfill your destiny as a Guardian, I'll see you again someday, I can feel it. I love you Aster," Gavin whispered.

"I love you too Gavin," Aster whispered. But Gavin was already gone.


	2. Sandy's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Sandy.

"Sandy?" Koz asked cautiously, "Are you okay with this?"

I leaned into the slightly taller teen, smiling up at him. "It's more than okay," I said, leaning up and giving Koz a deep kiss.

* * *

"Koz?" I asked my boyfriend of three years, who was on one knee in front of me.

"Please?" he asked, his large chocolate brown eyes begging me. "Please say yes."

"Of course!" I said, throwing myself at him, "Of course I'll marry you!"

* * *

"Sandy? Are you okay?" Koz asked.

I sat up, away from the toilet, accepting the cup of water from Koz to wash the taste of bile out of my mouth. "I'm fine," I said, standing to brush my teeth. "I'm going to the doctor's for a check-up today anyway, I'll ask him."

"If you're sure," Koz said. "I'll see you this evening?"

I gave Koz a kiss on the cheek. "Stay safe. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"Koz!" I called into the house when I got home.

The house was quiet, but the light on the answering machine was blinking so I pushed the button to play the message.

_"Hey Sandy, I might be away for a few days, we just got a lead on the location of a few Nightmare Men who have been evading capture. I'll see you when we get back. Love you!"_

I sighed at the message, making my way upstairs to change out of my work clothes.

* * *

"Sandy! I'm home!" Koz called, I could hear the door closing behind him.

"I'm in my studio!" I called back, putting the finishing touches on the painting I was working on.

"Hello love," Koz said, entering my art studio and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "How did your appointment go?"

"Great, look at what the doctor gave me," I said, handing Koz the folder I had gotten from the doctor.

"Sonogram pictures?" Koz questioned, looking between the pictures and me. "Sandy? Are you...?"

"Ten weeks, now," I said, "Look at this, I had a dream the night after the appointment."

Koz looked at the painting I had just finished. It showed the two of us, walking through a park near our house, a little girl about three years old, running ahead of us. We were watching her, Koz's arm wrapped around my waist, his hand resting on my midsection, which was slightly distended, as if I was pregnant again.

He smiled. "It looks wonderful," he said, wrapping his arm around me.

"I know," I said, "It'll come true, I can feel it."

* * *

"She's beautiful," I said, running a finger over my newborn daughter's cheek.

"She is," Koz agreed, sitting next to me. "Our beautiful little girl."

"Our little Seraphina," I said with a smile.

"Seraphina Pitchner," Koz echoed, "It's perfect."

* * *

"Isn't there someone else who could guard it?" I asked, watching Koz as he packed his bag.

"I won't be gone forever Sandy," he said, zipping up the bag. "It's just a year. I'll be back before you know it."

"Sera will be three before you get back," I said softly, "You'll be a father again before you get back."

Koz left the bag on the bag and came over to where I was standing in the doorway.

"I don't want to miss it," Koz said, wrapping his arms around me. "But I have to go, but after this, I'll get a year paid leave, then I'll retire to desk duty. We'll get through."

"When do you leave?" I asked, burying my face in his chest, trying to memorize his scent.

"First thing tomorrow morning. It takes two days to get there and that's when the year starts."

I nodded into his chest, tightening my hold on Koz. "I love you."

* * *

"I-Is he okay?" I asked the soldier.

"We don't know sir. He's been in a coma since the attack. They're moving him back on-planet tomorrow. The reports say that before he opened the door, he kept looking at the locket he kept with his dog tags."

I nodded, the locket held a picture of Sera and I. "Thank you for telling me."

"I wish I didn't have to sir," the soldier said, saluting and turning to leave.

* * *

"Hey," Koz said, opening his eyes.

"Hey, how do you feel?" I asked, squeezing his hand.

"Sore, what happened?" he asked, sitting up in the hospital bed.

"You opened the door of the prison. Why?"

Koz's face scrunched up for a minute, thinking. "They made me think they had Sera," he said finally, "It's been too long since I've been home, their voices do bad things to your mind."

"Well the doctors have given you a full physical, they said as soon as you woke up, you could come home."

* * *

"Koz, Koz, wake up," I said, shaking my husband's shoulder. Ever since he had gotten back from the prison, his sleep had been plagued with nightmares.

Koz shot up in bed, his face covered in sweat.  
"Hey, it's okay," I said, rubbing his back.

Koz's eyes turned black, then gold, glinting like an animal's, before cycling back to his normal chocolate brown.

"Are you okay?" I asked, a bit unnerved by his eyes.

"I'm fine," Koz said, his voice cool and distant, before lying back down.

* * *

"Momma?" Sera asked the next morning at breakfast, after Koz had left. "When is Daddy coming back?"

"You know when he's coming back baby girl. At six," I said, loading the dishwasher, "He just left."

Sera shook her head vigorously, "No! That's not Daddy!"

"What do you mean Sera?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Last night, I asked him to play with me, and his voice got all stiff and scary and he said "Pitch Black does not play with children," and he walked away. That's not Daddy."

My heart dropped. So Sera had noticed it too. Koz was acting different.

"I don't know baby girl," I said after a few minutes, "Just don't know."

* * *

"Koz?" I said lowly, entering Kyson, our newborn son's, nursery. "What are you doing?"

Koz had changed since he had been attacked by the Fearlings. He had been distant and had taken to wearing all black. He was no longer the man I had married, he was no longer Koz.

"Nothing," he said, quickly backing away from the crib.

"Get out," I said, moving to stand between the thing that had taken over my husband's body and my son. "Leave my house and never come back."

Pitch sneered, "You can't get rid of me forever," he hissed, "I'll be back," he said, storming from the room.

* * *

"Momma, Momma, he was at my school today!" Sera said, bounding in the door after her first day of school.

"Who was?" I asked, looking up from Kyson, who was playing on the living room floor.

"Pitch was," Sera said, "He was standing by the fence during recess."

"Did you tell the teacher?" I asked, instinctively picking up Ky.

"Yeah, but by the time she was over there, he was gone," Sera said, climbing onto the couch, "Momma, I'm scared."

"I know baby girl," I said, wrapping an arm around her. "I know."

* * *

"Momma?"

"What is it Sera?" I asked, looking up to see Sera standing in the doorway, clutching her stuffed horse that Koz had given her when she was born. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Sera nodded, holding the horse tighter. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

I looked back at the paperwork on my desk, then back to Sera. "Alright," I said, putting away the papers and taking her hand, leading Sera back to my bedroom.

"I miss Daddy," Sera whispered, curling into my side. "Is he ever coming back?"

"I don't know baby girl."

* * *

Sera is 16

"Sera? What's wrong?" I asked, standing as Sera entered my office. Sera and Ky rarely came to see me at work, especially not sobbing.

"He-he has Ky," she sobbed, thrusting a note into my hand.

_Sandy,_

__

Meet me at the lot, you know the one. I have the boy. Bring the girl and no one but the girl. Tell no one what is happening.

Pitch Black

I stared at the note for a minute before standing from my desk quickly. "Let's go," I said, grabbing my keys.

Sera followed me out.

* * *

"Pitch! What have you done to my son!" I yelled, storming onto the empty lot Koz and I had gone to many times when we were kids.

"Sandy, Sandy, Sandy, he's my son too you know," Pitch said, ruffling Ky's hair with one hand. Ky was sitting on the ground, hands tied in his lap, mouth gagged. He cringed away from Pitch as he was touched.

"He is not your son Pitch," I hissed, "Koz is his father. You are not Koz."

Ky looked up at me, begging me with wide, tearful, fear filled eyes, to get him away from this monsterized version of the man who would have been his father.

"But I am," Pitch said, crouching next to Ky, "Don't you see the resemblance?"

The bad thing was, it was true. The Fearling infection hadn't changed his appearance during the transition between Koz to Pitch. And Ky looked so much like Koz it hurt.

"You are not their father," I said flatly.

"If you insist," Pitch said calmly, forming a dagger from shadows and Fearlings and drawing it quickly and smoothly across Ky's throat.

For a second, everything was still. Then the spell was broken and the blood began to gush out of the wound.

"What did you do?" I yelled, darting forward.

Pitch stood back, "I didn't do anything," he said, disappearing into the shadows, "You did."

"Momma," Ky whispered, weakly grabbing my hand. "Not your fault."

Ky's hand went limp and his eyes glazed over.

* * *

Sera is 18

"I've decided where I'm going for my off-world studies," Sera said, poking at her cereal.

_'Where?'_ I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Earth," she said, not looking at me.

I put my hands on my hips, _'Isn't that where Pitch is?'_

"I know Pitch is there, but so is Uncle Manny, and the last surviving Pooka. I'll be safe."

I held my arms open. Sera was in them in an instant, I rubbed her back soothingly, _'It'll be okay baby girl.'_

"I'll miss you Momma."

* * *

I was coming in too fast. I was going to crash. Taking one last glance at the picture of Koz and Sera on my control panel, I steered the ship over water and prepared for impact.

* * *

"Who is he Bunny?" a young man's voice asked.

"I think it's the Sandman," a deeper voice responded.

"Is he still alive?" a girl asked.

"He is," the voice of an old man replied, "I know you're listening, you can stop pretending now."

I opened my eyes slowly, finding myself lying in a bed made of golden sand.

"How are you feeling?" the old man asked kindly.

_'So-so,'_ I said, wobbling my hand.

"He doesn't talk much Ombric," the deep voice said.

I nodded, running my fingers through the sand that made up the bed I was laying on. It was a glittering gold that wasn't rough to the touch. It was soft and smooth.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked, seeing my preoccupation.

I nodded, smiling at her.

"My name's Katherine," she said with her own smile, "What's yours?"

I held up a handful of sand and let it slide through my fingers.

"Sandy?" she guessed, "It's nice to meet you, Sandy," she said when I nodded.

I nodded once, _'Likewise.'_

"I think we should find Toothania and Nightlight and leave," the young man said, clutching the hilt of a blade in it's scabbard on his belt. "Something doesn't feel right here."

A thought struck me, I had crash-landed on Earth, where Pitch and Sera were. Were they still here?

"What's that?" Katherine asked, pointing to something above my head.

I looked up at the now fading sand figures, one of Pitch and one of Sera.

"It looked like Pitch and Mother Nature," the young man said warily.

I nodded eagerly, hoping to get news about either of them.

"They're both still on Earth. How do you know them?"

I made the image of Sera again and made a cradle with my arms, rocking it.

"She's your daughter?" Katherine asked.

I nodded, giving her another smile and a thumbs up.

"What about Pitch? How do you know him?" the young man asked.

I showed them the ring on my left ring finger.

"You married him?" the young man seemed incredulous, "Who would marry the Boogieman?"

"Calm down North," the Pooka, Bunny, said carefully. "I'm sure there's a good reason.

I nodded, showing a clock going backward.

"It was a long time ago," Kathrine translated.

I nodded again. I liked this girl, she reminded me of Sera when she was young and she had caught on to my symbols quickly.

Another young man flew into the room, landing next to Katherine. He seemed almost crystalline in appearance and he had an air of almost childlike innocence that had only just been ruined.

Katherine turned to the boy and seemed to be having a one sided conversation with him. "Nightlight said there's been another sighting," Katherine said, turning back to her companions.

"Pitch or the new boy?" North asked.

"Both," Katherine said gravely. "They battled at Santoff Claussen. Pitch got away injured. The boy is in the infirmary, Mr. Qwerty is watching him, but we need to get back quickly."

The men nodded, but Bunny looked the most worried. "Let's go," he said, quickly leaving the room.

"Sandy," the old man said, "We need you to come with us, will you?"

I nodded, climbing out of the bed and followed the others out of the room.

_'Do you know Manny?'_ a voice in my head, making me think of the crystalline boy.

_'Yes,'_ I thought cautiously.

The voice seemed pleased with my answer. _'He's been watching out for your daughter.'_

_'Have you seen her?'_ I asked hopefully.

_'The last time any of us saw her, she kidnapped Pitch and Katherine. Katherine was returned to Santoff Claussen a few hours later. This is the first we've seen of Pitch since then.'_

I nodded and followed the others into a sleigh driven by North.

* * *

_'Will he be okay?'_ the voice in my head, who I had identified as Nightlight, asked.

"Probably," the old man, Ombric said, "He's a tough boy."

"Is he okay?" a young woman asked, running into the room.

No one spoke and she took the silence as a negative answer.

"Oh I thought I had kept him long enough. It was a year! I thought I had Daddy back! But he got out!"

"He'll be fine," Bunny said finally.

_'Sera?'_ I thought, projecting my thoughts towards her the way Nightlight had taught me.

The woman spun around, fire in her eyes and poison on her lips, but her eyes grew wide when she saw me. "Momma?"

I smiled at her, _'Mother Nature?'_

"There was an...incident. The original Mother Nature was killed and the planet would have been destroyed if I hadn't stepped in."

_'And you figured that the abilities could help Koz,'_ I said, nodding in understanding.

"I hoped it would work," she muttered, kicking at the ground like she did when she was younger.

"There's still hope," Bunny said, stroking the boy's hair gently.

* * *

_'Is he always like this?'_ I asked Nightlight, finding him perched on a beam high above the infirmary.

_'No,'_ Nightlight replied, his eyes never leaving Bunny. _'I've never seen him...soft before. What is it about this boy that breaks the heart of our hardest warrior?'_

_'I don't know,'_ I replied, sitting next to him. _'How long do you think he'll be out?'_ I didn't like seeing this boy lying lifelessly in the infirmary bed. He reminded me of Ky. The only time I had seen Ky so still was at his funeral. 

_'Not much longer, I would say,'_ Nightlight said, jumping off the beam and landing lightly next to Bunny. 

The Pooka didn't flinch when the boy landed. His eyes were focusing on the boy on the bed. He was bathed in moonlight and stirring. 

"Aster?" he whispered, his hand going up to the Pooka's face, tracing the tufts of fur on his cheeks "Those glasses look funny on you." 

Bunny chuckled, taking off the glasses. "Better mate?" he asked, his accent from the Pookan home world coming out into his voice. 

"Much," he said, sitting up. His eyes darted around the room, taking in every detail. HIs eyes caught on me and he seemed to be unable to look away. "Momma?" he asked softly, his eyes growing wide. 

"Ky?" I asked, watching the boy. 

"Momma, what are you doing here?" he asked, looking around, "Is Sera here too?" 

"She went out to look for Pitch." 

"Hold on a minute," Bunny said, eyes narrowed. "Who's Ky?" 

"Ky was my son," I said, "Pitch killed him when he was 13 years old." 

"The moon told me I had to find you," Jack said, "And he told me to show you these." 

Jack pulled two objects on a chain from the front of his shirt, showing them to us. 

The first was unfamiliar to me, it was a circle of silvery metal, about the size of a bracelet, with symbols from the Pookan language carved into both the interior and exterior surfaces. 

"It's Gavin's wedding band," Bunny said, gently taking the ring in his paws. "I carved the inscriptions myself." 

Jack nodded, "I remember your proposal, and walking in on you as you worked on the room for the kits. And then...then my next memory is of you Momma. You and Sera. I'd just had a nightmare and woke Sera, we came into your room and climbed into bed with you. We told you what had happened and you gave me Daddy's old dog tags and gave Sera a locket then...all I remember is being scared and in pain." 

I nodded, running Koz's dog tags through my fingers. 

"So," I asked quietly, "You are Ky?" 

"As much as I'm Gavin, Jackson Overland, and Jack Frost," he replied confidently. 

I nodded, patting him on the shoulder as he yawned, "Get some sleep, we'll keep you safe." 

Jack smiled up at me "I know you will Momma, will you wake me when Sera get's back?" 

I nodded, retaking my perch over the infirmary as Jack lay back down with a few soft words to Bunny. 

As I sat, watching them a moonbeam came to me with a message. _'This boy is your answer, this is his last chance. He brings back Koz with this life, or both will be lost forever.'_

Nodding I looked down at Jack again. 

This boy had already lived three lives, all cut short by Pitch. I wouldn't let this happen again. 

* * *

"What did you do to him?" Bunny hissed, a sentiment echoed in my sand whips. 

"I didn't touch him," Pitch said smoothly. "He just took a swim in Tooth's pond." 

Bunny sucked in a breath, as did I. Tooth washed a person's teeth in the pond when they died, it erased memories. 

"He is not your Gavin, or your Kyson, or even your precious Jack Frost anymore." 

"You'll pay for this Black," Bunny growled, carefully picking up Jack's limp form and running back to North's sleigh. 

I followed closely, worried for the boy. He had the full memories of three lives and the beginnings of a fourth, forgetting all of that could cause trauma, or even kill him. I didn't care for him just because he had been Ky, but because he was Jack, he was bright, happy, and just plain fun. 

"Will he be okay?" I asked as the sleigh took off. 

"Physically, yes, but mentally, we won't know until he wakes up," Bunny said, looking Jack over, "All we can do is wait." 

* * *

"BUNNY! He's waking up!" I called as Jack started shifting, coming out of the coma-like state he had been in for the past three days. 

Bunny ran into the room, closely followed by Sera and Katherine. North and Ombric were giving the children their lessons. Tooth was working and Nightlight was on patrol. 

"Jack?" Bunny asked, running a hand through Jack's hair. "Are ya okay mate?" His accent always came through when he spoke to Jack. 

Jack looked up at Bunny. But there was no recognition in his eyes. 

"Who are you?" Jack asked, pushing himself up in the bed, "Where am I?" 

"Ya're at Santoff Claussen," Bunny said. I could tell he was growing worried. "It's me, Aster, don' ya recognize me Frostbite?" 

"No," Jack said, reaching out for his staff. "I don't recognize any of you. What have you done to me? 

"Jack," Bunny said, reaching towards him. 

"Don't touch me!" Jack yelled, flying back from us and out the window. 

None of us could react as Jack left. 

I looked over at Bunny. _'What now?'_

"I don't know," Bunny whispered, slumping to the ground. 


	3. Nightlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightlight now.

Nightlight's Life

"Nathan? Are you ready?" my father asked, standing at the door of my room.

"Yeah," I said, grabbing my bag. "Has anything changed since my last update?"

"He hasn't arrived yet," Dad said. "If you hurry, you should make it in time."

"Thanks, Dad," I said, grabbing one last thing, a small stuffed bear. "Time to go meet him."

"Good luck," Dad said with a smile, "I'm proud of you. And I know your mother would be too."

"I hope so," I said sadly. "I have to go. He'll arrive soon and I want to be there to meet him."

Dad nodded and stepped out of the door. "He'll love you. Don't worry."

* * *

"Can I help you find someone?" a kind nurse asked.

"I'm looking for the Lunanoffs," I said, looking around nervously.

"Down this hall, last door on the left. It's a private room. Are you family?"

"I'm his Nightlight. Has he arrived yet?" I asked, fidgeting with the bear in my hands.

"No, but it won't be long now. Good luck."

"Thank you," I said, hurrying down the hall the nurse had indicated.

Knocking on the door, I quietly entered the room, moving quickly so I was out of the way. No one noticed me, a part of my training I had excelled at.

Five minutes later the cry of a baby filled the room. I smiled, he was here.  
I stayed out of the way of the doctors while they cleaned him and ran a few newborn tests before handing him to his mother.

"Nathan, come see him," Tsarina Lunanoff called to me softly, glancing up at me.

Quietly, my steps almost soundless, I approached the bed, looking at the baby. "He's beautiful," I said softly, a smile growing on my face. 

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked.

"Can I?" I asked unsurely, setting down my bag, the bear still clenched in my hands.

"This is what you've been training for. Here," she said, carefully handing me the baby.

"What's his name?" I asked, gently rocking him.

"Matthew," Tsarina said.

"It's a good name," I said, smiling at Matthew as he opened his eyes, smiling at me. "A good name for a good boy."

* * *

"Hey little man," I said, picking Matthew up out of his crib.

He was fussing quietly, a sign that he was about to start crying. When I picked him up, he stopped fussing and smiled up at me, before cuddling into my chest and falling asleep.

"We can't keep doing this," I said softly, smiling at the sleeping baby. "You need to sleep in your crib."

Matthew whimpered in his sleep, curling closer, as if he heard my words, even though he was sound asleep.

"One more night couldn't hurt," I said softly, carrying Matthew through the door that connected our rooms.

"Sweet dreams Mattie," I said softly, kissing his forehead and laying him down on the bed next to me.

* * *

"Nate?" Mattie asked quietly, standing in the door.

"What's wrong buddy?" I asked, looking up from the book I had been reading.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, please?" the five-year-old asked, clutching his bear  
in his hands.

"Sure," I said, pulling back the blanket and patting the bed for him to climb in.

"Nate?" Mattie whispered, fighting off sleep. "You'll never leave, right?"

"Of course not Mattie," I said, turning off the lamp and laying down next to him. "Don't worry Mattie. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"No!" I yelled, throwing myself at Pitch, dagger aimed at his heart.

I wasn't going to let this...thing hurt Mattie. No matter what.

As my dagger pierced his heart, I felt both of us flying off the Moon Clipper.

"I'm sorry Mattie," I thought, feeling the darkness eclipse me completely. "Please forgive me."

* * *

The moonbeam was the first after that. It pulled me from the darkness, reminded me of a time I barely remembered, but that felt happy. I flew quickly, keeping the Fearlings from attacking the children.

I flew quickly, not knowing where I was going, but staying in sight of the Moon, panicking if it was ever out of my sight.

Finally, as the sun was beginning to rise, I settled in a tree, where a branch met the trunk, my eyes fixed on the sky as I drifted in and out of sleep.

* * *

"Nightlight? Is something wrong?" Katherine asked, sitting down next to me.

I shrugged, brightening my glow a bit, my eyes on the Moon.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes drifting to the Moon as well, "Has Manny said something?"

I shook my head, internally flinching at the name. Manny seemed...wrong. I felt like I knew better, but couldn't place it.

I kept my vigil like I did every night. It felt right.

"Do you really not remember anything?" Katherine asked after a few minutes. She had gotten more thoughtful since this whole thing with Pitch had started, I didn't know if it was good or bad. "From before? With Manny?"

I shook my head, thinking, trying to remember anything.

_'It's not working Nate!' a young boy's voice complained._

I laughed, a muscle memory of ruffling the boy's hair. 'You only just started Mattie. Give it a bit more time."

A flash of an image, a young boy pouting. 'You got it the first time.'

'Not the very first time. It took me a month to do it. You'll get it.'

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me as far as they could. 'Thanks, Nate,' the boy's voice said, muffled.

'You're welcome little man,' I said, a smile on my face as I knelt and wrapped my own arms around him. 'Now try it again.'

"Nightlight? Are you okay?" Katherine asked, breaking me out of the memory with a hand on my shoulder.

I jolted, sucking in a deep. "Mattie," I whispered, looking at the Moon with a new light, a new realization. "Mattie," I whispered again.

The Moon seemed to glow brighter, emanating a feeling of love and happiness. I remembered, quickly and suddenly, everything about Mattie and being his protector, his Nightlight, his Nate. And I remembered my promise, the promise that I had broken. "I'm sorry Mattie. I'm so sorry."

"Nightlight?" Katherine asked she had never heard me speak before. I hadn't since I'd woken up in the cave.

I didn't hear her, but I flew away, as fast as I could, trying to find the place where the light was the strongest, where I could be closest to Mattie. So I could think, and maybe even talk to him.

I settled in a tree, similar to the way I had on the night I had first awoken.  
Staring up at the Moon, I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Nate?" a voice asked. It was familiar, yet foreign. The last time I had heard it, Mattie had been five.

I opened my eyes, instinctively searching out the Moon. Realizing where I was, I sat up and looked down towards the voice.

"Mattie?" I asked, a tentative note in my voice.

"You left me," Mattie said, "You promised that you wouldn't leave but you did, just like Mother and Father."

"Mattie," I said, jumping down from the tree, "I didn't leave you on purpose. I was keeping you safe! Keeping Pitch away from you!"

Mattie looked at me for a minute. "But you promised Nate," he whispered, looking broken.

I reached out to touch him, to put my hand on his shoulder in comfort. But my hand went right through him.

"Moonbeam projection," he said with a bitter laugh. "It was the fastest way."

I nodded, not sure what to say, or do, next.

"Why didn't you come back?" Mattie asked, suddenly angry. "I've seen you down here, gallivanting with the Guardians. Why didn't you come back?"

"I-I didn't remember," I said, "I was trapped in Pitch's mockery of a heart for a millennia, and when I got out...I didn't remember anything."

Mattie was quiet. "I'm coming to Earth," he said after a minute, his voice cold and distant, "I'll be arriving at the Lamadry in two days. I wish for you and the Guardians to be there."

"Okay," I said, concerned by the sudden chill in his voice. "We'll be waiting."  
Mattie nodded once, shortly, and disappeared, taking all the light with him.

* * *

"Nightlight? What happened?" Katherine asked as I landed in front of Big Root.

"Where are the others?" I asked, running into the tree.

"The library," Katherine said, following me into Big Root. "We were waiting for you."

I nodded, flinging open the library door. "We have to go to the Lamadry," I announced, ignoring to looks of surprise from everyone in the room.

"Why?" Katherine asked, entering behind me, moving to stand next to North.

"He's coming, arriving at the Lamadry in two days. He wants us there to meet him there. I want to be ready when he arrives. I need to make up for it. I need to do my job.

"Nightlight?" Tooth asked, looking worried.

"I remembered, everything. Nightlight isn't my name, it's my job

Katherine opened her mouth, a question on the tip of her tongue.

"A Nightlight is a protector, assigned to the heir of a Constellation as soon as they are born. I was the best in my class, so I was assigned to the heir of the Lunanoff Constellation.

"Nightlights do everything for their kids, from the day their born, until the day one, or both of them dies. We were trained vigorously, in everything from child rearing to fighting. A very select number entered the academy, even fewer graduated.

"I was one of the lucky ones, graduated and assigned a few days afterward. There's another purpose Nightlight's can fill. If they're lucky, very, very, lucky, the pair can be, basically soul mates and are able to find everything in each other. We were on of those pairs. But then..."

"Pitch," Katherine said, sympathy lacing her voice.

"He thought I abandoned him, he was only five," I said softly, fingering the edge of my diamond dagger. "He didn't know any better, suddenly his parents died and I was gone, leaving him alone with robots and animals. He feels abandoned...and it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault," I was surprised to hear Bunny protesting. "Pitch takes what is dearest to you and rips it away, a mockery of what it had been. But you have a chance to get it back. Don't waste it in self-pity."

"Thanks, Bunny," I said, his given name popping up in my memory, but knowing his reason for the nickname. "We need to go to the Lamadry."

* * *

I stood at the very edge of the Lamadry, as far as I could possibly get from where Mattie was going to land without leaving the limits of the Lamadry.

"There it is," Bunny said, pointing out the ship that was nearing us. "Are you ready?"

"No," I answered honestly. "I'm scared, he hates me now."

"He doesn't hate you," Bunny said softly, "You're his soulmate and his Nightlight. It's not possible for him to hate you."

"You're right," I said, watching as the ship came closer. "Thanks, Aster."

"Yar welcome mate," he said, giving me a nod as his accent became more pronounced, "Don't let the others hear that name though Nathan."

"Same to you," I said, running towards the center of the Lamadry where Matte would be landing.

* * *

"Nate?"

I looked away from the window, towards the door. A smile came to my face and my glow brightened, "Yes Mattie?" I asked, crossing the room in a few quick strides.

"I've missed you," he said softly, looking away.

"Hey," I said quietly, bringing his attention back to me. "I'm here now. No need to worry."

Mattie smiled sadly. "I don't want to leave you again," he whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You don't have to," I said, running a hand through his short brown hair.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked, sounding afraid that I would reject him.

"Since when can I say no to you?" I asked with a soft laugh. "Come on," I said, tugging him towards the bed gently.

"We need to talk in the morning," Mattie mumbled, falling asleep.

"Ok," I said in reply, falling asleep as well.

That was the best I've slept since I was freed from Pitch.

* * *

"Hey Mattie?" I asked the next morning as we both got dressed. "Do you remember what I told you about Nightlights?"

"A bit," Mattie said, "You told me that there were two kinds, and that we were the second kind. I-I didn't know if you..."

"Remembered?" I prompted.

"Wanted me," he muttered, looking away from me.

"Mattie," I said chastisingly, pulling his chin gently so he would look at me. "Even before I remembered, something was missing, something didn't feel right. But last night? That felt normal, that felt good. It felt right, nothing had felt that right in a long, long time. I want this, I want you, Mattie. I've known it since you were born. You've never had to worry about me not wanting you. I love you."

Mattie smiled at me. "Really?" he asked in a hopeful whisper.

"Of course I do," I said with a soft smile. "I've always loved you, Matt. No matter what."

* * *

"You're happy," Katherine noted.

"I've got Mattie back, of course I'm happy," I said with a nod to where Mattie was talking with some Lamas. "Everything's good now."

"Not everything," Katherine said softly, with a small nod towards Bunny and Sandy. "They still feel his loss. As Jack, Ky, and Gavin. Everything won't be good until they get him back."

"I know," I said softly, "I just don't know how to help."

"By being there for them," Katherine said, spotting North on the other side of the courtyard. "See you later Nightlight," she called, heading across to meet North.

"See ya," I said, smiling as I watched Katherine talking to North. "I'm not sure I trust him," I muttered, hearing Mattie's footsteps behind me, "Not with her heart, not with his past."

"He'll be good for her. Look at what he's already done for the village."

"I know what he's done for the village. I also know what he did before he came to Santoff Claussen, and who raised him."

"The past doesn't have to dictate your future. They'll be good for each other, you'll see."

"How about we go back to our room?" I asked, turning to face Mattie. "And you do something good for me?"

Mattie gave me an almost smirk. "I like the way you think Nate. You get very good ideas."


End file.
